


Touch Me There

by turquoisecognaq



Series: Behind Closed Doors [2]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Bottom Hyuk, Cocky Ravi, M/M, Manipulative Leo, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Soft Hyuk, Threesome - M/M/M, submissive undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 20:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoisecognaq/pseuds/turquoisecognaq
Summary: Hyuk meets up with Leo, but things develop a little differently from what he had expected...





	Touch Me There

**Author's Note:**

> I highly recommend you read "Meet Me There" first, so you have some context to what is going on here.
> 
> I know the characterisation is far from perfect, heck, probably super occ, but then again...
> 
> Who knows what happens behind closed doors?
> 
> (I'm not tagging this dub-con (because it's really not), but I will if I have to. Proceed with caution.)

                                                                    

 

“W-what are you intending to do?”, Hyuk's voice was shaking.  
  
Leo smiled warmly, and cupped Hyuk’s face again.  
  
“To make you feel good.”

Leo pulled Hyuk’s face to his again, and resumed to placing peck after peck, slowly drawing them out, sucking, nibbling, turning them into something more, something warm, something heated again.  
  
Hyuk was overwhelmed, his hands stiff against Leo’s robe. Nothing made sense, and he was so scared, more scared than he knew he was physically capable of without passing out. But he stayed in Leo’s embrace, keeping his eyes shut, trying to ignore Ravi’s presence. What were Leo’s intentions? Why didn’t he stop him? His nerves stood on end, a million questions popping up in his head at once, his inner voice screaming gibberish at him. He felt like crying, he didn’t know what to do, what his reaction should be, heck, what was this even? What should he react to? What was Leo doing? Plotting?  
  
Leo placed one last kiss, leaning away from him, and Hyuk missed his save harbour already.  
  
“Hyuki… look at me.”  
  
Hyuk refused, and Leo put Hyuk’s face between the palms of his hand again, kissing his right cheek, his left cheek.  
  
“Hyuki…”  
  
Hyuk reluctantly opened his eyes, exhaling slowly, trembling.  
  
“I won’t hurt you. I don’t want to force you.”  
  
Hyuk stared at him wordlessly. He swallowed.  
  
“You know that, right?” Hyuk looked away, searching a spot on the carpet to focus on. Of course he knew that. Countless times he had proven it. But he was not sure this very moment.  
  
“I love you.”  
  
_foulplayfoulplayfoulplay_  
  
“I love you…”  
  
_unfair!  
_  
“I love you…”  
  
The next thing Hyuk knew were soft lips against his again, and he inhaled. Leo’s tongue teased him, licked his lips until he invited him in again, as he slowly closed his eyes, trying to shake off the feeling of uneasiness, shush his instincts ringing all the alarms.  
  
His fingers timidly gripped the robe, seeking hold. He wanted to trust Leo, wanted to give in to his request and be washed away, and soon Leo’s kisses started to numb out the fear, transforming it into something exciting, something new. Hyuk felt like swimming in foreign waters, not knowing what was living in the dark depths beneath him, and he was fearing he would be swallowed by it.  
  
Leo’s hands roamed his back again, slowly, thumbs and fingers drawing patterns on his hoodie, and they wandered, down the fabric, to the shirt beneath, and finally reaching his skin underneath. The tickly sensation of Leo’s fingertips sent waves of delicate pleasure over him, and he started whimpering again, painfully aware of his whiny voice.  
  
Ravi chuckled in the back, just as Hyuk started to feel a little bit more relaxed.  
  
He instinctively wanted to turn his face to Ravi, and tell him anything to shut him up, but Leo grabbed him by his chin, kissing him with more vigour, drinking Hyuk like he had never kissed a person so delicious before. Hyuk downright moaned into Leo’s mouth, and the older couldn’t help but show a tiny smile tugging at his lips.  
  
_fuckfuckfuck_

Leo’s hand wandered from his small of his back to his stomach, pointing finger tracing the hidden muscles, following the trail to his bellybutton. Hyuk’s voice was giving away his growing arousal, and he felt embarrassment tinting his ears a deeper red. But there was more that the embarrassment, there was this strange excitement, the thrill of the unknown that kept pushing him over his boundaries, the monster in the deep water that promised debauchery.  
  
“Hyuki… If you want me to stop…” Leo breathed between the kisses, “I’ll stop. Your word is my command.”  
  
Hyuk was mesmerized by the lips saying those reassuring words, plump and swollen from the kisses, glistering red, covered in saliva, and he couldn’t speak yet again. So he just nodded, biting his lip.  
  
_Oh god  
_  
Leo’s fingers started undoing his belt. They cautiously opened the button, the zipper of his pants, and slowly pulled at the hem of his boxers. Ravi watched them, shifting on his seat, to the right, to the left, seemingly not able to find a comfortable position. And neither of Hyuk and Leo noticed, until Ravi murmured something to himself, astonished, a reaction to the image in front of him: Hyuk was so hard already, that the tip of his cock was peeking out. Leo smiled at the younger.

This time, Hyuk refused to look in Ravi’s direction, enjoying the pleased look on the man ‘s face in front of him.  
  
“Hyung…”  
  
“You…”  
  
Leo didn’t finish talking, and started pulling Hyuk’s pants and boxers down instead. Hyuk whined at his sudden nakedness, covering his face with his hands, trying to keep some of his dignity.  
  
_oh… oh my god_  
  
“Hyuk… Look at me.”  
  
Hyuk looked down on Leo through his fingers. Leo had kneeled in front of him. His lips brushed over his thigh, sending shivers up his body, and when his lips left wet trails, making their way up, Hyuk realised what Leo was about to do.  
  
Hyuk’s hands revealed his face completely, making way for his eyes to look down properly. He knew what Leo was intending, he wanted to protest, and then… then Leo’s lips kissed his tip.  
  
A hiss left his lips at the contact, and Hyuk covered his mouth with his hands. Leo kept on kissing, started licking from the base up to his tip in a slow pace, softly sucking on the flushed flesh when he made his way down again.  
  
Hyuk moaned into his hands, the sound was muffled, yet sweet to Leo’s ears.

Leo held his hoodie up with one hand, and rubbed his hip with his thump of the other. Annoyed,  Leo broke away from Hyuk, and stood up again. He pulled Hyuk's hoodie up, and Hyuk rose his arms to let him undress him.  
  
"Should we leave this shirt on? Are you cold?" Leo's gentle voice asked, tugging at his shirt that he still wore.  
  
Hyuk glanced in Ravi's direction again, but Leo got hold of him for the second time, forcing him to look him in his eyes.  
  
"I asked if you are cold."  
  
Hyuk shook his head. No, no he was not. Pretty much the contrary. The feeling of wrongness and Leo's touch were burning him up.  
  
"Alright." Leo got rid the shirt too, and kissed Hyuk chastely.  
  
Leo kneeled down again, taking Hyuk's hands with him, guiding his palms to his head, to his dyed dark blue hair.  
  
"Hold onto me."  
  
Leo said that with a total straight face, then smiled that forsaken crocked smile again, and bend down on Hyuk. His tongue run up and down the length, slowly, enjoying the meal, the dessert that was Hyuk. Slowly and mean, oh so mean, with a hand that held him firmly into place by the base of his cock. Hyuk instinctively gripped Leo's hair, as Leo started nibbling on his skin, sucking heart-shapes on his arousal. Leo took him into his mouth, twirling his tongue around him patiently, pushing him cautiously into his mouth, so deep that he feared his hyung would choke on him. Leo's lips were tight on his cock, his mouth seemingly too small for Hyuk, teeth scraping on his skin. But Hyuk knew too well that he fit perfectly fine in Leo's mouth, like countless time before. He felt the memories flare up in his mind, making him more of a mess that he already was.  
  
_godgodgod_  
  
The mankae felt so many things, so naked, so exposed, yet everything kept getting worse and worse, with every flick of this skilled tongue, the wetness of the hot mouth surrounding him, the lewd sounds that he produced that Ravi could hear too. His brain worked against him, his body had a will on his own.  
  
Ravi inhaled sharply, but Hyuk payed less and less attention to him. Leo’s rather short nails wandered from his calf up to his thigh, scraping him, but his whole world seemed to revolve more and more around that mouth milking him.  
  
When a first higher pitched sound left his throat he started to realise why Leo had put his hands on his head.

He couldn't cover his mouth anymore.

Hyuk immediately let go, but Leo grabbed his arms, restraining him.  
  
"H-hyung!"  
  
Leo ignored Hyuk and kept on sucking him, creating a mess of saliva and pre-come dripping down his chin.  
  
"Fuck," Ravi exclaimed from his seat, when Hyuk moaned uncontrollably, wave after wave of pleasure ripping though the younger, making his body quiver, his mind blurry, knees weaker.  
  
Hyuk let his head fall to his chest, trying to hold his voice back even a little, but Leo sucked harder, even started moaning himself softly, his voice vibrating against Hyuk’s member. Leo’s mouth moved up and down, albeit a little difficult without the help of his hands. Hyuk’s skin was pushed up and down, and the sweet slickness and Leo’s clumsiness were adding up to the feeling, the tongue rough against the tip, teeth biting ever so slightly, teasing, drawing more and more out of Hyuk, and Hyuk transformed into a panting mess, wanting nothing more than release.  
  
“Fuck,” murmured Ravi again, and Hyuk moaned without holding back now. His eyes fell on the older on the sofa, who was undoing his robe. He locked eyes with Ravi, and Ravi licked his lips.  
  
_Oh god  
_  
Ravi lifted the thick cloth from his crotch, and Hyuk almost mewled. Leo was working rigorously on him, and Ravi’s arousal was almost painful to watch. The older chuckled and gripped his dick, eyes never leaving Hyuk. He groaned and started moving, slowly, up and down, leisurely leaning there, taking his time to enjoy the view in front of him, and his own touch. Ravi’s tanned skin made as stark contrast against the white robe, and his muscles danced with every movement beautifully beneath the skin. Ravi smiled smugly at Hyuk, and started adjusting his speed, perfectly matching Leo’s pace.  
  
Hyuk threw his head back and moaned, gasped. Sweat was running down his back, down his temples, down his nose. He tasted the salt on his lips. He was getting closer and closer, craving to tip over the edge, yet wanting to draw it out.  
  
“A-ah, Daegunie… I’m-!”  
  
“Oh, fuck…” came from Ravi again.  
  
Hyuk was the show, and Leo and Ravi were the only spectators. He was the main attraction, and the realisation that both wanted h I m was exhilarating, lifted him up high and he floated.  
  
Ravi groaned again and finally stood up, approaching Leo and Hyuk.

 _oh nonono_  
  
Hyuk shuddered. Oh, he was so close, and how was he supposed to deal with both of them? He almost couldn’t cope with Leo now. His mind started spinning, and Ravi was so close now, he could just lift his arm and touch him (if Leo wouldn’t be holding him still).  
  
And Ravi tried to, but Leo let go of Hyuk with a ‘plop’, leaving the younger dripping and panting, loosing balance, falling down on his knees into Leo’s arms.

It took Hyuk a moment to realise he was pretty much on the floor, as he breathed heavily in Leo’s embrace.  
  
“Wonshik, sit down.”  
  
Hyuk just lay there for a moment, calming down from his high. Oh he had been so close…  
  
“But, hyung!”  
  
Leo didn’t add anything to the order, and waited until Ravi let himself fall back down on the sofa for the second time.

“Good boy.” Leo smiled. The younger caught the innuendo and looked darkly at his hyung.  
  
“Tsk.” Ravi opened his robe completely, making sure he was a nice view for Leo, and paid attention to himself again.  
  
Leo turned to the maknae, and cupped Hyuk’s face, making him look in his face. Hyuk tried to read the expression in the older’s face, and the only thing he found was the love he had had been committed to since long ago.  
  
“Are you alright Hyuki?” He stroked Hyuk’s cheek, thumb brushing over his swollen lips. As Hyuk nodded, Leo’s smile gradually transformed, getting darker, giving away… mischief.  
  
Hyuk inhaled, bathing in Leo’s warmth, his sweaty neck, the still wet hair. He didn’t care for the mischief right now. Only Leo’s reassuring presence.  
  
“Can you stand up for me again?”  
  
“I-I’m not sure…” Leo smiled fondly and kissed Hyuk, so softly Hyuk might have missed it if he had his eyes closed.  
  
“And what about now?” Leo smiled again.  
  
Hyuk looked down and breathed in. Oh what control he had over him.  
  
“Ok.”  
  
Leo stood up and held his hand out to Hyuk, which he accepted gratefully. With shaky legs he stood up, and Leo pulled him into a hug. His hands roamed Hyuk’s back, made their way to Hyuk’s hair. Hyuk realised that Leo was still wearing his robe, and tugged at the hem.  Leo stopped him, intertwining their hands.  
  
“Hyung… please…”  
  
Leo looked back to Ravi.  
  
“Yes, hyung, please?” Ravi mocked, imitating Hyuk, but Hyuk ignored him.  
  
“…”  
  
“Daegunie…”  
  
“As you wish.”  
  
Hyuk wanted to unwrap Leo like a Christmas present, but he took his sweet time, revealing his thin collarbone, Leo’s heavy necklace, his pale chest, and then both the robe and the towel fell on the carpet floor.  
  
Hyuk felt his blood pulsating through him again, just the view of Leo had that power over him. Leo tipped his head a little to the right, heavy gaze on Hyuk, and the light made his hair glisten blue. He lifted his arm to rub his neck, and his bracelets rattled with the movement.

Everything on his hyung looked inviting.

His shoulders were broad and strong, although Leo was pretty lean, and Hyuk’s eyes wandered up to Leo’s red lips, down his neck, over his chest to his smooth stomach and his bellybutton, to his erection leaning up his loins.  
  
Leo was erect because of-  
  
_because of me! mememe!_

Hyuk swallowed, licking over his lips, eyes stuck on the older.

Timidly, Hyuk came closer, brushing with his hands over Leo’s shoulders, over his chest, fingertips almost only ghosting over the skin,

Ravi shifted in his seat, tilting his head to get a better view.  
  
“God, Taekwoon…” he groaned, never stopping working on himself.  
  
Leo smiled, more to what Ravi said than at Hyuk, yet his eyes didn’t leave the maknae.

“Hyuki,” Leo brushed with this thumb over Hyuk’s cheek, “kiss me.”  
  
The younger swallowed down the lump in his throat, and lifted his arms.

He cupped Leo’s cheeks with his hands, drawing the older’s face to his’, and did as requested.  
  
_gosh I love you…  
  
_ Tenderly and hesitantly at first, his lips met Leo’s, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet touch. He parted his lips and let Leo invade his mouth again. Leo closed his eyes too, but soon searched for Ravi from the corner of his eye. Hyuk started to moan softly, loving Leo’s sweetness, and Leo grinned against the hot lips.  
  
He gripped Hyuk by his chin again and grabbed his member, which was getting hard again. Hyuk whined, while Leo worked on him without remorse, taking advantage of the little still wet spit and pre-come covering him.  
  
Hyuk winded his arms around Leo’s neck, rolling his hips, seeking more friction, and Leo kept on smiling at Ravi, never looking away.  
  
“You fucking tease…” Ravi breathed.

Hyuk didn’t knew who this was directed to, either way, it was fuelling the feeling in his belly, and he was losing himself to Leo again. He unwound one arm from Leo’s neck, and brushed over his arm, down to Leo’s arousal, and tried to grab him, but Leo stopped him.

“Later Hyuki...” Leo said warmly.

Leo locked eyes with Ravi again and nodded, and the younger got the inkling.

“So n o w you want something from me,” Ravi acted cocky.

“Shut up and give it to me.”

Ravi pulled out a small tube from the pocket of his robe, and looked at it briefly, making sure that Hyuk saw what he was holding.

He threw the tube over to Leo with one hand, grinning smugly.

“Make it good.”

“Tsk.”

  _oh... oh-oh_

“Hyuki... please turn around.”

“W-what?”

_hyung you can’t-_

“Turn around.”

Hyuk froze.

“Hyung...”

Leo leaned in to whisper into Hyuk’s ear.

“Don’t you want my fingers inside…?  I even removed my rings for you...”

_f u c k_

“Hm?”

“Could you maybe not whisper to each other? I can’t understand a freakin’ thing from over here.”

Leo’s eyes darkened, and he tilted his head a little, throwing arrows at Ravi.

“For god’s sake, shut it Wonshik. Or I’ll make you – like I did earlier.”

_what?_

“...” Ravi looked flustered all of a sudden.

“Now Hyuki... will you...” Leo’s lips searched for Hyuk’s neck and started licking, nose following the younger’s jawline, while the maknae stood there, processing. Hyuk’s body took control over his mind again, and he found he couldn’t resist Leo’s request yet again. Leo’s mouth wandered, and soon Leo moved around Hyuk. Slowly, Leo positioned himself behind Hyuk, who kept his eyes shut and tried to ignore what Leo had said to Ravi.

-I’ll make you shut it like earlier -

He heard a soft click but chose to ignore it, and soon he felt a warm finger at his entrance.

“I even warmed up the lube in my hand for you, Hyuki...”

Hyuk wasn’t able to respond to that, as he felt Leo slowly pushing inside, knuckle after knuckle, making Hyuk halt in his movements.

Hyuk gasped, Ravi gasped, and Leo smiled impishly.

As he worked Hyuk open carefully, he wrapped an arm around Hyuk’s chest from behind, pulling him back so that he was standing straight, and kissed his ear. Hyuk started whimpering.

Leo knew Hyuk’s sweet spot and avoided it on purpose, teasing the maknae and drawing the sweetest gasps, delightful moans out of him, and added a second finger with caution.

“A-ah!”

Hyuk felt the arm on his chest pulling him to Ravi’s direction, but didn’t want to move.

“Let me guide you.”

Hyuk whined in pleasure while Leo was slowly moving him around, hitting the sweet spot now, erasing any coherent thought Hyuk might have had this very moment, and positioning him in front of Ravi.

He stood there a few centimetres away from the rapper, with shaky legs, moaning, with a dripping cock and Leo’s fingers showed up his rear. Could it get even worse?

“Dae- ah-!” Hyuk moaned helplessly, tears stinging his eyes.

Leo started adding a third finger, and Hyuk threw his head back, a voiceless gasp leaving his throat.

“Bend over Wonshik...” Leos hand gently pushed Hyuk down.

“B-but!”

“Trust me.” Leo kissed between his shoulder blades, and waited for Hyuk to move, but he was frozen on the spot. Leo pushed into Hyuk just the right way again, and Hyuk whined at the unexpected action, protesting.

“Put your knees on the sofa.”

Hyuk’s eyes found Ravi’s, who had been following them the whole time.

_I can’t! I just can’t!_

Ravi in front of them watched, and he was so captivated, he even forgot to stroke himself and starred at them with an open mouth. Ravi swallowed, licking his lips.

Leo pushed Hyuk and the younger’s knees found the edge of the sofa, and he tipped over, but caught his weight with his hands against the wall.

Ravi was trapped beneath him, and his cock was dangerously hovering over the rapper.

“Pull his knees on the cushion.”

Ravi swallowed again, clearing his throat, but did as Leo requested. He placed his hand behind Hyuk’s knee, and pulled it up on the furniture, while Hyuk shut his eyes, not knowing what to do. Leo shifted Hyuk’s weight on his knee on the sofa, and Hyuk did the same, while adjusting his hands against the wall. Ravi then pulled his second knee up.

_nononono_

He was kneeling over Ravi now, and he just couldn’t bring himself to look down. He bit his lip again, surely bruising it, and breathed in shakily. He was trapped, and he knew that Leo would stop the moment he’d ask him to, but he just couldn’t, wouldn’t speak.  
  
He felt like a ragdoll, being pushed left and right, being played with without having any say over the situation, but at the same time the fear, no, the thrill, the monster calling him, it was the most exciting thing he had ever felt, surpassing the feeling of his first time with Leo, every other time together with him, even the one time backstage while the others and staff were in a room nearby, or when Leo had pulled him out of the living room when they had a movie night in their dorm, and fucked him against the wall when the door was still open, Hyuk desperately trying to stay quiet.

“Hyuki, look at him.”

Hyuk just breathed loudly, trying to hide his face, turning away from Ravi beneath him.  
  
_I can’t!  
_  
“Hyuk.”  
  
Leo winded his fingers in Hyuk again, and the younger cried out, mouth agape, nails scratching carelessly the wallpaper on the wall.  
  
Ravi mouthed a silent ‘fuck’, and breathed out, almost trembling with anticipation.

“Hyuk.”  
  
Hyuk finally let his head sink, searching for Ravi’s eyes through wet lashes, feeling his arms getting weak, his arousal seeking attention.  
  
Ravi was staring at him with heavy eyes, and it seemed all the smugness was wiped off his features, as he drank the image of Hyuk in.  
  
Hyuk felt his scrutinising eyes wander from his eyes to ravished lips and his neck, his flushed chest and over Leo’s arm holding him, to his stomach, and when his eyes finally reached his twitching erection, the cocky smile returned with a bite on his lips.

“Oh Taekwoon… he is…” He heard Ravi say, and he squeezed his cock particularly slow, making sure Hyuk saw it, and smiled as the younger furrowed his brows.

“I know.” Hyuk heard Leo say from behind, and almost felt the smile tinting his words. Leo’s arm wandered up his chest, trapping a nipple between his thumb and index finger, pinching the skin and rolling it between his digits. Hyuk closed his eyes again and gasped, inhaling sharply immediately after.  
  
“His eyes are closed again…” Ravi mused, and Leo pinched a little more forceful, making Hyuk flinch under his touch.  
  
“Hyuk.”  
  
_hyung!  
_  
“Still…” Ravi chuckled between strokes, and Leo bent over again and licked a stripe up Hyuk’s back, while pinching Hyuk’s other nipple and pushing his middle finger deeper, reaching for Hyuk’s spot again, with Leo’s erection pocking Hyuk’s ass..  
  
“Hyung!!” Hyuk cried out, bending awkwardly in Leo’s embrace to the overstimulation, and his arms almost gave away. Oh he was so close again, so close, so close… but, but-!  
  
Leo suddenly withdrew his fingers, making Hyuk whelp, hole clutching at the missing fingers.

 _Taekwoon!!_  
  
Hyuk felt Leo’s arm unwinding from his torso and his hand setting on his hip for grip, his other hand moving to grab his own dick, covering himself with the leftovers on his fingers, muffled slick sounds reaching his ears.

Ravi’s eyes jumped from Hyuk’s face to Leo’s behind him, chewing on his bottom lip, breathing in heavily though his nose. It bothered Hyuk that Ravi could see Leo, but he couldn’t.

“Tell me if I hurt you.”

Leo settled his dick at Hyuk’s hole, and pressed softly against the slick flesh.

Hyuk’s breath caught in his throat, and Leo moved gradually, pushing past the first resistance, into Hyuk’s burning heat.

Leo buried himself into the younger, but not completely, let his head fall to the side, rolling back from his shoulder, hissing at the enveloping sensation.

“H-Hyuk…” Leo pretty much stuttered, slowly pushing deeper into the younger in front of him.

Ravi huffed while his grip was getting stronger on himself, pumping a little faster than before. Hyuk’s mind seemed to only revolve around the heat filling him up from behind, but at the same time he felt his dick twitching along Leo’s slow thrusts, and even more he felt how he was leaking, and his fluids were probably soon dripping down on Ravi. And Ravi reached out with one hand and looked up to Leo, as if to ask for permission, and when he realised that Leo was not about to scold him, he picked up some of the few drops that Hyuk had produced with his fingers, almost not touching the wet skin.  
  
Hyuk just watched through lidded eyes Ravi guiding his hand to his dick, theatrically wiping the droplets on his it, smiling at his work, smiling back at Hyuk. Hyuk was not able to say anything, wasn’t able to form any words, as he noticed Leo starting to move out of him again, then digging into him, starting to set into a pace too slow for Hyuk’s taste.  
  
But he just couldn’t form the words. He wanted Leo to move faster, set for a pace that was not driving him crazy- well, that was half a lie, he loved Leo driving him crazy, but he needed the other kind of crazy, the one that was not as close to torture, the one that was making him see starts, the kind of crazy that made him wonder how he was capable of such kind of filth. The worst though, seemed to be the fact that he could not touch himself. He needed his arms to support himself against the wall, and Leo nor Ravi were giving him this sweet satisfaction only friction could give him, while his dick was bouncing up and down when Leo decided to sheathe himself completely.

“A-ah!” Hyuk moaned shakily, and soon tried to remove one arm form the wall to reach his cock, to touch himself, but realised he couldn’t, because one arm alone was to weak to support his weight.

_S-shit_

“-uh…!” Hyuk could swear he could feel every vein on Leo’s cock, even the curve of it as Leo was so fucking hard and still moving so damn slow, and he could feel lube dripping down his hole and his butt to his leg, and the idea was driving him nuts that soon it would be Leo that was dripping down, mixed fluids and all. Hyuk squeezed his eyes shut as if Ravi could read his naughty mind through them, but soon was punished by a particular deep thrust that was accompanied by Leo stopping in his movement.

Hyuk opened his eyes and looked angrily down to Ravi now, how on earth were Ravi and Leo even communicating at this point? He didn’t hear them exchange a word, or did they talk and he was so caught up with his thoughts that he hadn’t had noticed?

Leo continued with his infuriating pace, and a breathy growl escaped his throat.

“A-ah, Hyuki… You’re-“ Leo dug into him agonisingly slow again and breathed out shakily, “Y-You’re so…”  
  
Hyuk wanted Leo to move, god, faster, harder, anything, and foremost to touch him. His dick felt swollen and even the bounching movement was doing more for him than his hyungs at this point. He was kept above the deep water, he wanted to reach out and let himself be swallowed by it. God, tears were running down his cheeks by now, he could not control it, dripping down on Ravi, burning on his flushed cheeks, salty and warm.

He knew what Leo wanted, and he tried avoiding it until now, but he was only human.

“D-Dae-“ Hyuk tried and was cut off by Leo digging deeper, cutting off his air, as he tried to keep eye-contact with Ravi.

“W-what is it Hyuk?” This was so unfair, so mean, Hyuk could hear the smile in Leo’s voice again. As much as Leo was surely being driven crazy by Hyuk’s heat, the older had much better self-control over himself than Hyuk did.

Vision blurry he tried to find his speech again, while Ravi was moving on his own pace now, biting his bottom lip in a similar manner like Leo always did, squeezing his dick with such pleasure, drowning in self-indulgence, showing Hyuk what he had and what Hyuk didn’t. He watched the younger with a look on his face Hyuk could not place. Was Ravi a mere voyeur now? Why couldn’t he reach out and touch him, if Leo was too lost in his game of “tease the maknae”?

“A-fuc-Ah!! Plea-“ Hyuk breathed helplessly, “Please, hyung!”  
  
Leo had him, like always. He got him begging again. He had won.

Leo began moving a little faster, thrusting harder, their skin producing slapping sounds on the impact. Ravi threw his head back, leaning back on the sofa, his chest rising and dropping unevenly, cursing under his breath.

_It’s not enough, it’s not enough!_

“Please -ah!” Shit, what was this? The slick sounds were starting to become louder, and he really had to concentrate not to let his arms getting lose and crush onto Ravi. He was not reaching over the edge, but he could feel it, always at an arm’s reach away.  
  
“Hyuk, what is it?” Ravi asked smugly, giving away a little of how much he had gotten worked up until then, and how much restraint it had cost him to not do anything to Hyuk.

“H-hyung!” Hyuk panted with his fucked up voice.  
  
“Tell him-“ Leo moaned, “tell him what you want.”  
  
“Yes Hyuki…” Oh god, Ravi was calling him Hyuki now too, and he had the audacity to smile him in his face.  
  
“P-please -ah!- please touch-” Hyuk’s voice broke away as Leo thrusted into him again.  
  
“Touch?” Ravi mercilessly teased.  
  
“Please touch me -hah- please touch me there! -ah!- Please, please- touch me!” Hyuk rambled, then moaned again, almost out of breath, “please hyung, tell him! Please!”

Hyuk might have heard a chuckle, he was not sure.

“Do it.”         

Leo merely ordered, and then there were rough hands on his abdomen first, then his length. A thumb drew circles over his tip, gripping him firmly, and he seemed to start completely losing it as Leo fucked into him now they way he wanted him to, needed him to. But the lack of touch had left him oversensitive, and he moaned, whined, shuddered and it ripped through him, down his spine, and his arms gave away. Leo and Ravi were quick to react and caught the panting mess that was Hyuk in time, with Ravi readjusting by sitting further back, as much as he could and as fast as he could, not breaking the chain of actions making Hyuk come undone completely. Leo had moved onto the sofa too, thrusting seemingly lost in pleasure into Hyuk, moaning, his voice reaching higher octaves, gripping Hyuk’s waist with one hand and leaning against the wall with the other.

The maknae just wrapped his arms around Ravi’s head, melting as Ravi found a nipple and drew circles around it with his tongue before softly biting down. Ravi’s was driving him mad, skilled movements and the amount of pressure felt just so right, he felt like swelling up and breaking down.

It was a mess of limbs, Hyuk didn’t know where his legs were, didn’t feel how he was holding onto Ravi’s hair, nails probably dragging painfully over the older’s sculp. He couldn’t tell if Leo had used more lube or not, because everything felt so wet, so incredibly slick and delicious, as Leo moved in and out of Hyuk with thrilling thrusts, sending waves of pleasure over him that were painting over every other sensation he might have felt. He didn’t know if he was cold or hot covered in sweat between his hyungs, didn’t know how he could not embarrass himself and not come undone so fast after being merely granted the wish - no need - of being touched.

But Hyuk did break.

Ravi’s hot mouth on his chest bit down once more, and when he looked down he could see Ravi letting go, coming with a low growl on both Ravi’s and Hyuk’s stomach and Hyuk’s erection, and Ravi tried to coordinate his movements and not stop at his own orgasm, but he squeezed Hyuk too strongly, pulling at his skin, and Leo thrusted inside just in the perfect angle, moaning and gifting him this delicious ravished voice, lost in pleasure, that was his and only his, and he lost it completely.  
  
Stiffing between Leo and Ravi Hyuk threw his head back as the orgasm took over, whining, talking gibberish although he wanted to call out Leo’s name, nails dragging over Ravi’s skin.  
  
Hyuk tightened around Leo and the later cried out cursing, bruising Hyuk’s hips with his grip as he fucked one last time into the younger, his orgasm hitting him and he bowed down panting, wet forehead on Hyuk’s back.

-o-O-o-

“He looks so…”

Silence dominated the air for a few seconds, before a second voice continued.

“He looks so?”  
  
“He looks… ravished, for the most part…”  
  
“I know…”  
  
“Hyung, look at his hips…”  
  
“I… I know.”  
  
“…you even scratched him.”  
  
Who was scratched? Where?

“I know, Wonshik. Ok? I was a little…”  
  
“A little too rough…”  
  
“Shut it.”  
  
A hand enveloped his own, and soft lips found his fingers. Lips? It was so warm… He felt the warmth spreading from his fingers up to his arm, to his chest, reaching his cheeks… This was so comforting…

“You are so smitten with him…”  
  
A kiss was planted on the back of Hyuk’s hand.

“I love him.”

**Author's Note:**

> It took me so long... I hope this was enjoyable.


End file.
